By using operant conditioning procedures of proven utility in behavioral pharmacology, the proposed research will attempt to increase the "resolving power" of these methods by concurrently measuring force, duration, time integral of force, and interresponse time of individual responses. Effects of selected dose ranges of a neuroleptic, an anti-anxiety drug, and an amphetamine upon these four measures of bar-pressing behavior in rats will be assessed under various schedules of reinforcement. It is anticipated that such a multidimensional analysis, which incorporates both amplitude and rate measures of behavior, will permit classification of behavioral drug effects with greater precision that has heretofore been possible with a unidimensional analysis based exclusively on rate of response. A small digital computer will present response consequences and record and analyze the data. The computer-based procedures will be developed with the intention of making the techniques widely available to those without computer experience. Such automated methods, once perfected, will provide for the efficient screening of potentially useful compounds.